One Random Morning
by Scattered Bronze
Summary: This is what it looks like on a random morning in Hetalia world: Chaos.


Germany sighed contentedly in his sleep on a warm June morning. Meanwhile, outside, Italy was chasing one of Greece's cats around.  
>"HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY!" Italy screamed, "Come to Papa!"<br>Greece sat outside with Italy, resting against a tree. He pet the millions of cats surrounding him.  
>"COME ON KITTY!" Italy danced around the tree, while the cat sat on Greece's head, hissing.<br>"Be a good kitty, Fluffy." Greece said, wincing from the claws in his brain.  
>"FLUFFY! COME ON! COME TO ME!" Italy clapped his hands and jumped up and down.<br>Germany groaned groggily and walked towards his window, "Vould you so kindly keep it dowvn?"  
>"DOITSU! YOU AWAKEN!" Italy shouted over to Germany, who sighed.<br>Greece pet a cat in his lap, "Germany, you need a cat in your life. You might not be so grouchy then."  
>"I AM NOT GROUCHY!" Germany stomped his foot.<br>Greece sighed, "The proof is in the pudding."  
>Fluffy climbed up the tree quickly before Italy could notice. "FLUFFY? WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?" Italy began to cry.<br>Fluffy felt bad, for some strange reason, and mewed softly.  
>Italy looked up and saw Fluffy resting on a branch.<br>"Fluffy!" Italy attempted to climb the tree as well, but failed, "Greece, can I stand on your head?" Italy asked.  
>"Sure." Greece replied, unfazed as usual.<br>"THANK YOU!" Italy used Greece s head as a step and managed to get to the branch Fluffy rested on.  
>"FLUFFY!" Italy clapped his hands again.<br>Fluffy stifled a groan. Germany put on a bathrobe and joined Greece and Italy outside.  
>"All of that noise for a cat?" He asked, massaging his forehead.<br>"Cats are wonderful." Greece said, petting another one, "Right Sapphire?" he asked his cat.  
>Sapphire meowed happily and cuddled close to Greece.<br>Japan strolled over. "Good day to you Mr. Greece, Mr. Germany and Italy."  
>"Why am I not a Mister?" Italy pouted from the tree. They ignored him.<br>"France broke into my house last night. He said he was searching for Taiwan." Japan said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
>"Vhat did you tell him?" Germany questioned, looking disturbed.<br>"I told him to go to well, perhaps I shouldn t say with Italy around."  
>Italy laughed manically from his tree as Fluffy fluffed her tail in his face.<br>Greece frowned, "I have been around Francis on some occasions, and I have made one observance."  
>"And vhat's that?" Germany asked.<br>"He is a pervert." Greece nodded.  
>Japan sighed, "That I have to agree. Perhaps even more than Mr. Germany."<br>"VHAT?" Germany jumped up from his seat in the grass, "HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"  
>Japan started to say something, but it was interrupted by France twirling over. He was wearing a hot pink tuxedo. "Bonjour my friends! You may now start to celebrate, because I have arrived!"<br>"Oi Vey." Germany sighed.  
>Italy, all of a sudden, gasped.<p>

"Doitsu it appears I am stuck."  
>"Vhat do you mean, Italy?" Germany asked.<br>"I can't get down." Italy sniffled.  
>"Then vhy did you climb the tree in the first place?"<br>"Be-because I wanted to pet Fluffy."  
>"Vhat do you expect me to do about it?"<br>"Get me down?"  
>"How vould I do that Italy?"<br>"I don t know."

France smiled, "I could help him, let me go get a ladder." France danced off into the distance.  
>Greece stood up, "Fluffy, come down."<br>Fluffy leaped into Greece's arms.  
>"You could let him jump into your arms, Germany." Greece suggested, cuddling Fluffy and Sapphire.<br>Germany very slowly turned to face Greece, "Does that sound normal to you?"  
>"Yes."<br>Japan sighed, "Mr. Greece, I don t think Germany could handle Italy s weight."  
>"I COULD VERY VELL!" Germany retorted, stomping his foot.<br>"I told him he needs a cat." Greece said to Japan.  
>America and China were walking nearby and decided to find out what was going on.<br>"What's up?" China asked.  
>"The sun, rising over Japan, and Italy in the tree." Japan smirked.<br>"SHUT UP!" China glared.  
>America glanced at the tree, "What the heck is he doing up there?"<br>"He was chasing Fluffy." Greece sighed.  
>At that moment, England staggered over. "AM I BLOODY CATHOLIC? OR AM I BLOODY PROTOSTANT?" England yelled.<br>Everyone's eyes twitched, except America.  
>"Drinking again England? Shame, shame. You do that a lot."<br>"GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" England fell to the grass and pretended to be a dog.  
>America pet England's head.<br>France came back singing some random song, "I could not find a ladder sadly."  
>Italy began to cry.<br>Germany sighed and bit his lip, "Don t vorry Italy, ve vill get you dowvn."  
>China scuffed her shoe, "There is something I ve been meaning to tell you guys..."<br>"And what's that, land of the setting sun?" Japan asked.  
>"I'm a girl." "Oh, China..." America began...<p>

"We already knew that."  
>Greece nodded, "I've known since you walked into the woman s bathroom at the last world meeting."<br>China looked horrified, "What were you doing watching?"  
>"I was letting Fluffy use the toilet."<p>

Everyone entered an awkward silence again.

"So how am I going to get down?" Italy cried.  
>France smiled and twirled around, "Someone could climb up and get you."<br>"Like who?" Germany asked.  
>"You." France chuckled.<br>"Vhy me? Any of us could get him."  
>"Except for America, England or China or Japan. They're all to short. Besides, we need a tragic love story." France replied, fluttering his eyelashes.<br>"VHAT THE HOLY FATHER ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TRAGIC LOVE STORIES?" Germany asked.  
>"Yeah, and who you calling short drunkard?" England asked, suddenly sober.<br>"Who are you calling drunk, drunkard?" France snapped back.  
>"Let's just call Russia to come get him." Greece suggested.<br>"NO! NOT RUSSIA!" America screamed.  
>"Vhy not?" Germany asked.<br>"He's creepy."  
>"He's a human being." China glared.<br>"He's a communist." America shivered.  
>"He's a human being." China repeated her self.<br>"You re a weirdo." America said to China.  
>"So are you."<p>

There was a strange silence again.

"Alvright. I vill go get Italy." Germany sighed.  
>Italy clapped his hands.<br>"I still don t see vhy you had to climb the tree..." Germany climbed up to the tree, picked up Italy like a rag doll and brought him back the ground.  
>"MY HERO!" Italy flung his arms around Germany s neck.<br>Germany stood unmovable.  
>Italy began to dance around again, "That was fun. Let s do it again."<br>"Oh please no." Germany groaned.  
>"Hey guys, who's that coming over?" China asked, pointing to the figure walking towards them.<br>Russia emerged from the fog, "Hello."

America and England screamed and jumped into China's arms. Japan strangely disappeared behind the unfazed Greece. Italy hid behind Germany and France threw daisies in the air.

**And that s all there is, there isn t anymore.**


End file.
